On the Way Down
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: it was a silent agreement between the two...one night...that turned into so much more...when Ruki decides he wants to see Miyavi again...what will Miyavi decide?
1. Chapter 1

The lights flashed and danced along the walls of the busy club. Music pounded through large speakers. A group of four people sat in the back, surrounding a table.

"Hey guys, where's Ruki?" Reita asked. The others looked over at the still empty seat.

"He went to get another drink ten minutes ago," Aoi said, shrugging it off, "He's probably still waiting."

"Aoi's right, Reita, " Uruha spoke up, "This place is busy tonight. It's going to take a while for Ruki to come back."

"Yeah!" Kai said, just so he wasn't left out. They all looked at Kai. "What?" Reita shook his head dismissively.

"If it's so busy, why are we here?"Reita questioned, glancing at the others.

"Because Ruki needs this. He's been under a lot of pressure lately. He needs to relax," Aoi explained as if it were obvious. They were silent for a moment before Reita excused himself to go to the washroom.

Turning the corner, Reita's eyes widened, and hurried to hide himself. He had just seen Ruki making out with somebody. Not just somebody, some _guy_. Wait, what? Reita looked again. Yes, it was true, but that wasn't just some guy either. It was Miyavi. Notorious for one night stands, Miyavi was known quite well to regulars at the club; so naturally, the whole band knew about him. That fact just made Reita question Ruki's actions even more. He watched silently, wondering if he should do something. He didn't want Ruki to get hurt.

Ruki wasn't sure what he was doing when he started talking to Miyavi. Sure, he'd heard the rumours, but right now he didn't care. When Miyavi had kissed him against the wall, he let him.

So he was either too busy to notice Reita, or too drunk to care. Either way, he allowed Miyavi to follow him back to his apartment. What harm can one night do?

Reita had seen them leave before returning to his bandmates. He remained silent about what he saw, and just told the others that he had run into Ruki, who said he was tired and going home.

The others were shocked, and a little hurt that Ruki would leave without telling them. Reita didn't want to tell them what he saw, knowing that they would freak out, and go after Ruki. Part of Reita wanted to do that himself, but a greater voice told him to let Ruki go. He wasn't sure why at the time, but looking back now, it made sense, but I'm getting ahead of my story.

As said before, Ruki didn't know what he was doing that night, but it felt right. Every move they made was taking away Ruki's previous stress. Soon it was nothing more but heavy breathing, and quick movements before it was over.

Ruki let out a heavy sigh as the other fell beside him. He couldn't help his eyes from blinking tiredly, and his eyes closed. He felt soft lips touch his own, and sighed contently before falling asleep. Miyavi watched him for a while, not sure what possessed him to do so. Something about this night seemed different from the others, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Shaking his head, he sat up, preparing to leave his thoughts with the young male, and go home, but taking another look over his shoulder, he smiled. It can always wait until morning.

Climbing back under the sheets, he curled up against the other's warm body, falling into his own deep sleep.

Reita stepped into his apartment that he shared with Ruki. It was a risky move, but he was tired. Listening, he heard nothing, and thought perhaps that Miyavi had already left. He stared at Ruki's closed door.

He sighed, feeling a little depressed. He knew Ruki had a right to make his own decisions, but part of him wanted to be the one Ruki depended on to make him feel better, instead of a one night stand.

Ridding his head of those thoughts, Reita went to his own room, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Sorry this chapter is short. It kind of needed to be, but I promise it will get some longer chapters in the future. They always do. ^^ Also, for those who have read my other stories, "Butterfly Fly Away" and "Weakness", I need some ideas before I can continue!!! Any ideas you have, any at all, will be considered. Please send them!!! Oh, and as always R&R??**


	2. Chapter 2

On the Way Down Chapter 2

Ruki woke up, feeling a pair of arms wrapped loosely around him, feeling extremely sore and uncomfortable. Opening his eyes, he saw Miyavi sleeping soundly beside him. He sighed and closed his eyes, intending to go back to sleep; a few seconds later his eyes opened wide and he let out a yell, backing away from Miyavi, falling out of the bed, the sheet wrapped around his waist.

~!~

Reita woke up when he heard Ruki yell, and forgetting any previous thoughts, rushed to Ruki's room. He had to take a second look at what he saw. Ruki was on the ground, covered only by a thin sheet, staring at Miyavi. Yes, Miyavi. Reita glared at him.

"Ruki, are you ok?" Reita went over to him. Ruki nodded shaking slightly. Reita helped him to sit on the bed, before glaring at Miyavi, who looked at him surprised.

"What are you still doing here?" Reita asked viciously. Miyavi wanted to counter Reita's statement with something far worse, but when he tried, he couldn't think of a reason why he had stayed. Reita's eyes narrowed at Miyavi's lack of response. "Get out."

Miyavi nodded once, got dressed and walked out of the room. Moments later, Reita heard the door close, and turned his attention back to Ruki.

~!~

Reita threw him out. Ruki had seen it. He hadn't expected Reita to step up and help him like that; especially when he seen Miyavi and what Miyavi and himself had done. It was pretty obvious, after all. Ruki felt a bit of guilt towards what he had done, but why? It's not like he cheated on Reita. So why did he fell so bad?

Rea looked back at Ruki, making Ruki look away until he felt Reita take his chin and turn his head back. Ruki refused to move his gaze from the ground.

"Look at me," Reita told him seriously. Ruki swallowed hard, but refused to look at Reita. "Ruki!" Ruki flinched, and the tears he'd been trying to hold back came flowing down his cheeks. Reita sighed and hugged Ruki tightly.

~!~

"Where are they?" Aoi thought out loud. The others were thinking the same thing, but Aoi voiced it for all of them. "It's not like them to be this late."

Just then, Ruki and Reita rushed in, looking out of breath. The others stared at them, waiting for them to catch their breath.

"Sorry we're late," Reita spoke, grabbing his bass. Aoi nodded, than looked over at Ruki, concern written on his face. Ruki was looking really pale, and was off balance. Ruki looked at him.

"Ruki, are you-," Aoi started, but was cut off almost instantly.

"I'm fine," Ruki snapped. Aoi was caught off guard at Ruki's harsh but weak voice. Uruha narrowed his eyes at Ruki.

"What's your problem? He's just concerned about you! You don't have to snap at him like that!" Uruha said hastily towards Ruki. Reita half expected Ruki to get in Uruha's face also, but was surprised when Ruki started apologizing, tears running down his face, but was even more shocked at what he said next.

"I'm s-sorry, Reita… I didn't know…I didn't know…" Reita blinked in surprise, and went over to Ruki, leaving his bass on the chair.

"Ruki?" Ruki sat back against the wall, staring at his hands, trembling.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know what I was doing," Ruki rambled, looking more and more frustrated. "What have I done?" His last sentence was a whisper.

The others stared at Reita, expecting an explanation. Reita sighed, looking at them apologetically. Turning back to Ruki, Reita contemplated on what to do. Cautiously, Reita touched Ruki's hand. He jumped when Ruki gasped, and looked up at Reita.

"Reita…," Ruki sighed, before bolting out the door. Ignoring the other's still shocked expressions, Reita hurried after him.

~!~

Miyavi was walking down the street, completely confused. He didn't know what was so different about this person, but it was as if he didn't want to leave. He couldn't forget the way he felt, how his voice sounded, the way he tasted…

Miyavi let a shiver run down his spine as his thoughts returned to the previous night. He needed to see him again. He didn't _want _to, he _needed _to.

Completely in his thoughts, he wasn't watching where he was going, and ran right into somebody, knocking both of them to the ground. Holding his head, he looked up to see Ruki on the ground in front of him, tears in his eyes.

"Ruki?" Miyavi questioned, shocked to see the other once more; tears once more in his eyes. His heart hurt when he saw this, and it scared him that he would feel such a thing. He didn't usually get this sort of this. He was a player, everybody knew it. He knew it, too, and he didn't have a problem with it before; but this…this beautiful angel in front of him was changing that quickly. He crawled over to the other's side quickly. "Are you alright?"

~!~

Ruki looked up at Miyavi, studying him. He didn't seem to be mean or rude as the others had always described him. He actually looked concerned, and almost sweet. He was so confused! His whole band knew what a player the man in front of him was, and yet, Ruki felt he should almost give him a chance; that maybe he would change. But what about Reita? Reita looked so angry at Miyavi… had he done something to Reita the night before? He didn't remember them ever seeing each other until this morning, so nothing could have possibly happened. Ruki sobbed; it was so hard. He felt Miyavi's arms wrap around him comfortingly as he cried, and soft lips kiss his head, and he almost felt himself relax. Of course, nothing was going to let him feel relaxed today…

~!~

Reita quickly ran after Ruki. He knew that right now Ruki was weak, and was very upset at what happened. He kicked himself mentally for not stopping Ruki the night before. He knew that the short vocalist would regret what he did, and he should've stopped him. Despite the guilty feeling in his chest, Reita still held most of his anger towards Miyavi. He could have anybody and he just HAD to prey on their Ruki; his Ruki….

He walked on to see Ruki on the ground and ran forward; stopping suddenly as he seen him in the arms of Miyavi. He stared; was he seeing correctly? Perhaps he needed glasses because he was sure that there was no way that Ruki would let that man touch him right now. Yet here it was, plain as day in front of him. Ruki was …wait, was he …was he kissing him? No….no! Reita could handle only so much in a day, before he had to punch somebody. Yes, that's what he would do! He would just walk right over there, right now, pull Ruki away from him and beat that son of a bitch up so he could never hurt him or his Ruki again! Well…things don't always go the way we plan them, do they?


	3. Chapter 3

Miyavi was in a very strange situation. He couldn't stop thinking about the short blonde. In all his life, he had never had this much trouble forgetting a one night stand. Occasionally, he would have someone who honestly would not _let _him forget, but that was a completely different situation. Eventually the person would realize that Miyavi wasn't in it for a relationship and run off crying, never to be seen again. The guitarist had never really thought much about what happened to the people after, but this one was different. He seemed to _only _care about what happened to him. Ruki, on the other hand, seemed to be struggling to decide what he wanted. The blonde had cried openly in his arms in the middle of the street, and he honestly still hadn't found out what made the short man cry, but he bet anything it had something to do with him.

It hadn't been long after Miyavi had managed to calm the blonde down before Reita showed up. The built bassist actually had the worst timing ever, in Miyavi's opinion. He had calmed Ruki down enough to ask him what was wrong, but the only answer he got what soft lips on his own along with slightly wet skin against his as the blonde had been crying. The bassist had chosen that moment to find them, and honestly the bassist walking in on him and Ruki's moments was not working out well for Miyavi. As soon as Reita had seen Ruki kissing him, the bassist pulled Ruki away and hit Miyavi right in the middle of his nose.

Now, Miyavi was sitting in emergency with a broken nose, one short blonde worrying over him, and another stronger blonde glaring at him from across the room. Miyavi couldn't shake the feeling of fear off of him from the intensity of the other's glare. Ruki, on the other hand, was fussing over Miyavi for not keeping his head back far enough to stop the bleeding. There was an intense sharp pain in his nose from holding the now red cloth to it. Ruki was holding it for him since apparently Miyavi wasn't doing it 'right'.

"Takamasa, Ishihara?" Miyavi looked as the nurse called him, signalling that it was his turn. He stood up and walked over to the nurse. Ruki went to follow him. "You'll have to wait here. We have a lot of patients today, and there is no room for anyone who isn't hurt. Sorry," the nurse told Ruki. Miyavi seen the blonde pout, and he struggled not to smile, since it hurt when he did, but he was just so darn cute when he pouted. Miyavi shut his eyes. See? He never thought that about anyone else before, and now all of a sudden he was. Walking into a wall, Miyavi cried out. Maybe closing his eyes wasn't the best idea….

!~!

"Ruki, what are you doing?" Reita said quietly staring at the small blonde. Ruki looked over at the bassist and sighed. What was he supposed to tell his best friend? Oh, I know this guy is a player and a real jerk to people, but I think I really like him? Ruki could already imagine how well that would go through Reita. Next thing he'd know, Miyavi would be hanging upside down, getting the shit beaten out of him. Ruki didn't want that, so he kept his mouth shut. Reita, on the other hand, had different plans. He obviously wasn't going to let Ruki remain silent.

"You know he's just going to hurt you, Ru. There's no point. Get rid of him while you still can," Reita words hurt Ruki. Did he not trust his judgement? Sure, it was a little hard to believe that Ruki would want to be with such a player, but the short blonde was sure that there was more behind Miyavi than he let show. Ruki looked over at Reita. He really wanted to give Miyavi a try. Maybe things would be different, but he couldn't do it without his best friend's approval.

"Reita, please listen to me. I really like him. There's something different about him. I really want you to approve of letting me try this," Ruki told the other. He was surprised by how confident he sounded, since he didn't feel confident in the least. Watching Reita as he remained silent, tears gathered in Ruki's eyes. The other wasn't going to condone it. And why should he? There was nothing good said about the man of Ruki's eye. Reita had every right to be upset. But Ruki really wanted this. Sighing, Ruki realized that if he really wanted to do this, he would have to do it whether Reita liked the idea or not.

"Ruki, having any sort of relationship with him is stupid! You know that's not what he does. He does you one or two times and that's it. He's done. I don't want you to just become another number, Ruki. I know how that'll affect you, and I don't want that to happen." Ruki looked over at Reita in shock and anger.

"Who are you to tell me what will and won't hurt me? Look Reita, if you're so worried about me, then you can be the one I'll go to if it doesn't work out, but I want to do this, and I'm going to do this. No matter what you say," Ruki said as he stood up and walked away to see if Miyavi was alright.

!~!

It's not like Reita wanted to take over Ruki's life. That was far from his intention, and yet that's what Ruki had just implied that he was doing, wasn't it? Maybe he was being a little rash, but it was his job wasn't it? To look after Ruki? Or was it just because he held feelings of his own for the chibi blonde, and he couldn't stand seeing him with someone else? It was even worse since it was Miyavi. _Miyavi. _What made him so special anyways? He wasn't that good looking…. Skinny, boney…how was that more attractive to Ruki than himself?

Watching Ruki leave, Reita sighed. Now he had pissed off his vocalist. Great. The day had been rotten from the start. Miyavi had been the cause of everything that had gone wrong today, and it was nowhere near over yet. That thought really annoyed Reita, and he found himself wanting to hurt the tall soloist. He decided to go outside for a smoke and try to calm himself down. If Ruki really wanted this, he couldn't stop him. He knew that much about the short blonde. He would always do what he wanted, despite what people said.

Lighting the smoke once outside, Reita decided that Ruki was right. He would just have to let Ruki do what he wanted, and be there when it all crumbled down. It was going to drive Reita mad, but it was better to let it happen then to ruin his and Ruki's friendship trying to stop it. It sucked, but it was just what he was going to have to do.


End file.
